This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is an ECOG protocol. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the sequencing of paclitaxel administration with trastuzumab as part of the adjuvant treatment of patients with node positive breast cancer whose tumors overexpress HER-2. This study will compare the efficacy and toxicity of adjuvant doxorubicin (ADR) and cyclophosphamide (CTX) every three weeks for four cycles followed by paclitaxel (TAXOL) administered weekly for twelve weeks alone versus this regime with trastuzumab (HERCEP) to be started concurrent with paclitaxel. Followed by trastuzumab for nine months versus this regime with trastuzumab started after the completion of Paclitaxel and continuing for twelve months.